Just love me
by HypeKO
Summary: Read in side for summary. : Takano x Kisa, Kisa x Yukina, Yukina x Onodera, Ondera x Takano. Takano and Kisa are a couple, Takano falls in love with Onodera. Ondera falls in love with Kisa's author Yukina, Yukina loves Kisa. Love Rectangle! Please review. /Yaoi/ Sex in later parts/ seduction/ Bad words. No like no read
1. Setting

Just Pretend to love me

A/N: I feel like a idiot when I read my pass grammar and spelling errors. So please bare with me. I am not the smartest I already know so please once again excuse my horrible english.I AM ALREADY STUPID, according to my therapist[ lol therapist is really the and rapist put togther]

I do not own Sekai ichi hatsukoi.

Summary: Takano and Kisa have been together for a while, to Shouta that just means Masamune is the one he wants to spend his life with while, Takano on the other hand starts falling in love with the new manga editor Ritsu Onodera and swears to make him his even if that means leaving Kisa broken hearted. Ritsu has his eyes set on Shouta's author Kou Yukina, a young shoujo mangaka for Emerald press the only thing is he is in love with Kisa. [BRAIN FUCKED] Might seem a little OOC but I will break it down.

Takano- If we have sex that automatically means you are mine.

Yukina- Maybe if I am really nice and spam his email he will fall in love with me!

Kisa- Hm to keep him around I just need to act clingy that will prove my love for Takano-san!

Onodera- Friendy and flirty is the only way I can get his attention!

Chapter 0 .

Setting.

"Excuse me?" The oakwood haired man grasped for air. Rika smiled and fanned her hand to calm Onodera down to relieve the tension. "There is a work space opened as an Editor at Marukawa publishing. You will be editing Shoujo manga." Rika smiled not allowing herself to change her emotions. "But…but." Are the only words Onodera could form.

_This sucks! THIS REALLY SUCKS!_ Onodera yelled to himself. In no time Onodoera followed Rika to his new work space. The emerald eye man bowed introducing himself. "Welcome!" Two men ran up to Onodera and bowed. "My name is Kisa, Shouta." A man with black hair smiled. "My name is Kanade Mino." A man with his eyes closed and a smile branded on his face said. "WELCOME TO THE MAIDEN CLUB!" Both men chirped. "I'll go the chief editor." The smaller of the two announced and walked away from the smiling man. Onodoera's eyes followed Kisa out of curiosity.

"Takano-san." He said in a causal voice. "Takano-san!" He repeated himself but a bit louder. A few seconds pass until the the smaller onyx haired male's face was met with a book that was thrown at him. "I heard you the first time!" A tall man with glasses barked. His eyes narrowed in Onodera's direction. "So you are the new editor emerald hired?" The tall man asked tiredly.

Whipping any insecure feelings about himself Onodera bowed. "Yes, I am here for the position of a manga editor but I only worked in literature at my old job." "Why do you want to work in the manga division if you worked in literature?"

Onodera began to speak until he was cut off by the same man who asked the question. "I don't care." Kisa will show you the ropes, if you mess up once you are fired."

_What an asshole._

Takano got up and walked passed Onodera, making Onodera feel a shiver down his spine.

Chapter 0

.Takano.

As soon as possible I found a near by corner and pushed my back against the wall. I needed to get away from that rookie editor. I ran my fingers through my short black hair. "What is this?" I tried to rationalized my thinking, what was going on?"

"Masamune-san, are you alright a smaller male came running after me. His light brown eyes caught mine. "I thought I told you not to call me by my first name Kisa." I muttered. "I am sorry Takano-san I just thought-." I cut him off. "Did you show Onodera around like I ordered you to do?" Kisa looked down with his face fully red now. "No, I thought something was wrong so I came to check up on you to see if you were okay." The shorter man defended himself. "I am fine just need coffee." I lied. "I will go with you, I need some too." "I rather go alone, get back to work." I barked once again.

Kisa signed and looked up at me with his muddy eyes, he wrapped his arms around my neck trying to dive in for a small peck. I pushed him away quickly denying any romantic advances he might do, I walked away from my confused boyfriend standing out in the open.

Its last night all over again. I signed to myself.

~Flash back~

Kisa: "_Takano-san may I ask you a question?"_

_Me: "What is it." _

_I signed trying to prevent myself from having a bad head ache._

_Kisa: "What do you love about me?"_

_Me: "What kind of question is that?" I__ rolled my eyes, allowing my annoyance to show._

_Kisa: "It is just when we make love you don't look me in the eyes. Are you tired of me?"_

_Me: "…."_

_Kisa: "Please Masamune-san, talk to me." __He begged. I walked away from him but from the corner of my eye I could see any second he would break down and start crying. Not trying to hear him sob I walked out of my apartment leaving him to attend his own pity party. I walked to the near by liberty. Pushing the doors open out of no where a stacks of books came falling out. "Sorry!" A man cried out from behind the mountains of books. A curse word trickled on the top of my tongue until I realized a big green eyed man with tan brown hair man was staring at me. As our eyes met I felt my heart beat pound against my chest. I end up helping him clean up his books and carried them up to his apartment, he wouldn't let me go in but he thanked me._

Was this fate?

.Kisa.

I watched my boyfriend walk away from me. I bit my tongue trying to hold back tears. "_Maybe he really is tired of me." _I felt every inch of my heart break. I am 29 and yet I feel like a child when I ever talked to my said to be lover. It took everything in me to walk back into my work space with Mino and Onodera. I sat back at my desk, trying my best to maintain a calm composure. On inside I felt as if a hurricane came and ripped through my stomach.

~Viiiibbbbb Vibbeee~ My phone vibrated in my pocket. I signed already knowing who it was. I opened my phone to see a text message from my author, Yukina Kou, one of Emeralds press youngest managaka.

The one thing that will always stay a mystery is how the young mangaka got a hold of my phone number.

From: Yukina, Kou

Sub: Weather issues.

*Mr. Kisa sorry to inconvenience you but due to the weather I couldn't mail the story board. I will try to send it tomorrow. I am sorry again. *

Weather ? I walked to the nearest window to see if the message was true, sure enough dark clouds had taken over the sky and rain pelted the ground. First I get rejected and now I have to deal with shitty weather like this? I simply texted back

"I will just come and pick it up." This would be the 10th time of me having to go pick up my authors work from his apartment. I prepared my things to go out into the horrible weather until the rookie editor Onodera stopped me. "What is the matter Ricchan?" He looked at me with a confused expression on his face for a second until he continued. "Takano wanted me to shadow you today so I can see how to edit the story board."

I signed, of course he did. I thought out loud.

~Long trip to Yukina's apartment~

"Welcome !" I was welcomed by a tall 186cm, half naked 21 year old. "Why the hell are you naked!" I looked down trying to avoid his sparking aura that always seems to blind me. "I apologize I was taking a shower before you arrived."Yukina purred. My face grew redder. Every time I dealt with this guy, he had came to the door half naked. The first few times I believed it but now it is every time I see him. Yukina invited Onodera and I inside.

.Onodera.

I stared at the shirtless man in front of Kisa and I. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His beautiful muscle tone, his unruly hair and his sandy eyes. I knew I was hypnotized by this stunning man.

"Ricchan, this is my author Yukina Kou." "Nice to meet you, my name is Ritsu Onodera." I bowed. The way Kisa said it made me realize that he had not fallen for this man like I have. He looked like. "Something out of a shouja manga?" Kisa finish my thought. I swiftly turned my head around to look at him. "So you have fallen for the prince of manga?" Kisa teased. "Why is he so sparkly?" I whispered, keeping my focus on the young author. I heard the smaller male beside me snicker. "He is a cut of shouja manga prince, as the fan girls would put it. It will fade away if you don't look at him to long." We sat at a near by coffee table while Yukina bought out a huge stack of papers.

"Is this your story board?" Kisa asked as he grabbed a head band out of his to push his hair back.

"Yeah, I wanted to put extra work in for you Kisa-san."

I continued to stare at Yukina, I failed to notice that he had put on a v-neck on to cover his wash board like stomach. My attention remained on his flawless face."Ricchan." Kisa called out. I looked over to him, he had the authors small coffee table covered in drawings . "Do you want to use the blue or purple pen for the story board?" Kisa asked with a causal face. I muttered a color, only half paying attention. All I was focused on was the prince I would love to claim as my own.

.Yukina.

I watched as Kisa and Onodera corrected my story board. I observed Kisa-san rest his head on his hand for support, showing small reactions to the different panels and the situations I created for my characters to face. I grinned even more as I started taking a mental picture of Kisa-San in my head. He gets cuter and cuter every time I see him. "The transitions from panel 4 to panel 6 make no sense." He brought me out of my thoughts. He took the blue pen and circled signed continued to watch the two editors fix my mistake, I was happy that Kisa-san was my editor but I noticed the more I mess up on my story board and my manuscript the longer Kisa-san will stay with me. Even if it means missing my deadline, I don't care I just want to Spend time with Kisa-san

End :| I am tired and I have class.

Yukina & Onodera : WE BARELY HAD ANY SENTENCEs!

Kisa: Why am I depicted as a little baby!

Takano: I am not an asshole.

Warning: Sorry for grammar and spelling. Telling me if you want me to continue or scrap this story.


	2. Takano x Kisa

A/N: It is 6:57 am and I must leave for class in 10 minutes so sorry if this seems rushed.

Takano leaned against his apartment's wall. He knew he would have to confront his clingy boyfriend sooner or later. He didn't want to hurt the shorter man's feelings but their relationship was not actually perfect. Takano pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Kisa.

Takano: Come to my apartment.

Kisa: Oh okay!

Takano could hear the delighted Kisa on the other line.

A few seconds had passed until a knock on the door broke Takano's silent environment. Takano walked to the door and opened it slowly. "It is rare that you call for me Masa-." Kisa stopped himself seeing the that the taller male was giving him an evil glare. "Takano-san." He corrected himself. "I wanted to tell you." Takano signed taking a deep breathe. "I'm breaking up with you." The muddy brown eyed man's eyes went wide. "What?"

Takano repeated himself. "I said I am breaking up with you Kisa." Kisa clung to Takano's clothing. "Takano-san why? Did I do something wrong?" Kisa began to cry. "I don't love you anymore." The golden eyed man bluntly stated. "I refuse to break up!" Kisa yelled, catching Takano off guard. "I refuse to let you go!" The shorter male continued. "I love you! I love you, I love-." Takano growled, interrupting the pleading man and back handed Kisa in the face. "I WE ARE DONE NOW GET OUT!" Takon yelled at the man on the floor. A clear red mark could be seen where Takano struck him.

After a few moments of awkward staring, Kisa walked out of his now ex lovers apartment. "_I am sorry Shouta." _

Gotta go End.


	3. Kisa x Yukina :D

.Kisa.

I touched my swollen cheek. "_Does he really not love me?"_ Anger and sadness erupted in my stomach. "TAKANO-SAN PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" I begged as, I banged on his medal apartment door. "PLEASE TAKANO-SAN I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK!" At this point I didn't care how Takano treated me, I just wanted to feel his warm embrace. I continued banging at the steel door waiting for a reply. Just like a puppy. Nothing. Something in me just told me to give up. I pulled myself away from the cold door and walked home, alone and depressed. Not holding back tears, I allowed my tears to run, not caring if I was in public anymore.

*Next day*

I sat at my desk brushing my hair back. Even though I was physically at work, mentally I was completely out of it. The hell cycle was almost over, I just need to get Yukina's manuscript and I could just go home [And finish stuffing my face with ice-cream and crying my eyes out]

~Vibee~

My phone vibrated causing my desk to making a strange noise. I flipped my lime green phone open and looked for the newest text message.

From: Yukina

Subject: Please come by

"Excuse me , Can you please come by my apartment? The last train does not leave until 2am."

I signed, of course! I signed again before packing my belongings and throwing everything in my messenger bag. "Kisa where are you going?" Onodera asked.

"Don't worry Ricchan! I will be back soon!" I gave him one of my reassuring smiles. "Takano, I am going to get Yukina's manuscript I will be back soon." I announced to him. "Just go." He shooed me away as if I was a fly.

I felt my heart break all over again. "O-okay! Be back shorty!" I chirped. Takano didn't even look at me.

[At Yukina's apartment]

"Ahh !" As always I was welcomed by a half naked Yukina. "Why the hell are you naked!" I scolded the young artist. "My apologizes ! I was taking a shower before you arrived." I huffed not feeling like calling Yukina out on his lie. "Lets just get this over with." I muttered.

"Oh but I enjoy spending time with Kisa-san." He answered, confirming he heard my meaningless muttered. "Come in!" The sandy hair blonde greeted me inside his home.

"Kisa-san would you like coffee or tea?" Like always, Yukina would bring me coffee or tea. I hate to admit it but he did have the best coffee and tea, I always looked forward to coming over to Yukina's apartment for the wonderful herb tea. "My manuscript is on the coffee table, please make yourself at home!" Yukina gave me a bright smile. I took my shoes off in at the entrance and made my way toward the coffee table.

That stupid smile of his would make so many girls squeal in a instance orgasm, I would be lying if i said I didn't develop a crush on him. Soon I finished checking Yukina's manuscript and now I could go back to the office; clock out and grab a well deserve drink and sleep my ass off!

" ?" Yukina brought me out my future wish. "Huh?" I didn't realize it but Yukina was in my face, staring at me. "Why are you so close!" I backed away. "Your eyes are a bit hazy, were you crying?" "Me? Crying that is funny!" I laughed it off. " , I know you are my editor but you can talk to me."

I continued with my lie. "I am fine honestly." "You are lying." Yukina pointed out.

"I am sorry I have to go now." I lied standing up. A strong grip latched on to my wrist. "Did you girlfriend dump you?" "No." I whispered. Yukina pulled me in for a hug, since I met this guy I knew he was a hugger, but this was a different type of hug if that made sense. "Yukina?" I tried to push him away but he soon pinned me to the ground. "Hey what the He-." My eyes widen as my sentence was cut short due to the young manga artist's mouth attached to my own. My struggles were effortless.

-Regular POV-

Yukina bit on Kisa's lowered lip asking for entrance. Kisa denied, Yukina broke the kiss and looked at Kisa with questioning eyes.

"I….I have to go now!" Kisa grabbed Yukina's manuscript. "Kisa-san!" Yukina reached out to grab him, but the elder was too fast. Kisa slipped his shoes on, not caring if he messed up the back of shoes he wanted to leave.

"Kisa-san?" A stranger called him.

"Ricchan?" Kisa looked up ."What are you doing here?" Kisa questioned. "Oh Yukina and I were going to see a movie, Takano didn't have any more work for me. Oh that reminds me Takano is looking for you."

Kisa's eyes suddenly brighten. "He is?" A smile spread across his face. Yukina caught whiff of Kisa's excitement and felt a little jealous, just by Onodera saying someones name made Kisa so happy. Something Yukina couldn't do. "Alright I will go right away! Thank you Ricchan!" Kisa hightailed it out of the Yukina's apartment eager to go back to work. "_Maybe he wants me back!"_ That thought fueled Kisa all the way to Emerald press.

Onodera looked at Yukina wanting to question on why Kisa was in his apartment, and why he was shirtless, but he kept his mouth shut and just said "Are you ready, Yukina-chan!" Onodera smiled. Yukina smiled back. "Yes Onodera-san, just let me put on a shirt."

Onodera savored the sight of Yukina's body. He was perfect. Soon Yukina had slipped on a grey t-shirt and put on a olive green coat. "Are you ready to leave Onodera-san?" "Hai!" The two men walked out of Yukina's apartment. Since Onodera was a sneaky little bastard he locked arms with Yukina as they walked to a near by movie theater. Yukina broke the awkward quietness. "Do you think would have accompanied us?" "I don't know, he did look pretty hurt when he came to work this morning."

"Why?" Yukina asked being nosey. "Well he had a bruise on his cheek. Yukina stopped in his tracks. "He was crying? He had a bruise on his cheek? He got excited when he heard some man named Takano?" Yukina concluded Kisa was in a abusive relationship! Yukina finally took it upon himself to be Kisa's prince charming!

A/N : I wrote this while watching Hetalia! I am sorry if I messed up on something stupid I wrote this on my phone # WORST SPELLER!


	4. Pupets

.Onodera.

I looked up at Yukina's gorgeous face. "Damn he is perfect!" I smiled to myself. My thoughts were still wrapped around Kisa-san. Why was he running out of Yukina's house? His face was blood red. Did something happen? I shook off the feeling. No Kisa-san and Yukina together? That would never work. I stopped for a second in my tracks. "What did I just say? Yukina and Kisa together would never happen?" Since when did I become some jealous obsessed teenage girl!? "Onodera-san are you feeling well?" The taller man asked me. "Yes!" I answered very anxiously. "Oh, I thought you would be a little upset since the movie you wanted to see was sold out." I had a blank stare on my face, my brain still registering to what Yukina had just said. "Did you want to see anything else?" The prince asked. "Oh no! no! I am fine! As long as I am with you I will be happy!" I allowed those words slip out of my mouth. For some reason Yukina's cheeks grew a bright pink. You could cut the tension with a knife. "So, how is your manga coming along?"

"It is coming along well,but I really want to get it turned into an anime for Kisa-san." I cursed myself. I think I am envious of Kisa. "So how long have you and Kisa known each other?" I asked trying to stay on topic. "Um Kisa and I have known each other for a year now. He convinced me to improve my manga."

"Ah that makes sence." I smiled back. I tighten my grip on Yukina's arm, even if we are just walking around at least I got to spend time with my future prince alone.

"Onodera-san how is editing coming along for you? You been at it for a few weeks now right?" "Yeah, at the moment I am just doing small authors. Nothing really big." I snuggled up to Yukina as we walked. "I can't be as lucky as Kisa and having a big shot mangaka." _Crap what did I just say?_

Yukina chuckled. "Well I am lucky for Kisa-san. He treats me as a friend and not another pretty face. He can be very harsh too."

It is official, I envy Kisa! He gets to spend time with Yukina, at first I will admit I was obsessed with his beautiful face but the more I got to know him the more I felt my heart beat for him! Everything about him I loved ; his face, his personaility, his voice, his body and his cockiness.

-Regular POV-

Onodera and Yukina walked in front of local cafe.

"Takano-san, I just don't understand what are you trying to tell me?"

"I already told you idiot." Takano grumbled. "I-." Takano's sentence was cut off by a pair of emerald eyes and sandy brown eyes staring back at him and his ex.

[DANCE PUPPETS! MWAHAHAHA]

Yukina and Onodera faced a pair of dark brown eyes and golden eyes stare right back at them.

"Onodera nice to see you planning dates while work needs to be done." Takano said in a sly voice. Onodera let go of Yukina's arm and blushed deeply. "This is Kisa's author, Yukina." Onodera defended himself and Yukina.

.Takano.

I looked up at the man who was standing beside my prize. I end up calling Kisa back to the office not only for his manuscript but to apologize for the way I hurt him. Since it is the end of hell week I promise to take him out for drinks, I knew Kisa better than almost anyone. He was a clingy and he could come off as desperate. We only started dating because some pervert wouldn't stop harassing him. I simply got involved claiming Kisa my boyfriend. Later we just started dating and soon sex. To be completely honest, I was sexually attracted to Kisa for a while, very talented in the bed, but you cannot fall in love with someone because of that.

Onodera with this good looking man? How the hell can I compete with this guy? I took another glance at the so called man 'Yukina.' He was staring at Shouta with soft eyes.

"So he wants Kisa? Time to have a little fun." I thought evilly. I put my arm around Kisa holding him semi close. He jumped a little not able to process what my true intensions were.

-Regular POV-

The two semes started each other down, wishing they were on opposite sides. "Hello, my name is Kou." Yukina smiled trying to ignore the anger he felt. Kisa wouldn't even look at Yukina. Takano smiled back playing along with Yukina's game. "Nice to meet you."

"Where were you guys headed?" Kisa whispered trying to break up the awkwardness. "We were just walking around." Yukina answered not taking his eyes off of his rival.

"What happened to the movi-." Kisa was cut off by Takano. "How about you two join us, we were going to going for drinks to celebrate hell week." Kisa gave Takano a sadden glare. "What about us?" Kisa thought. All four men walked into the cafe sitting at a booth. "So…." Onodera started the conversation. "I think I will just head to the bathroom." Onodera then excused himself from the group of men. Then Takano followed the unsuspecting brunette not giving an excuse oh why he left.

"Wait Takano." Kisa cried out in a soft voice.

"Fuck." Kisa thought. He was alone with his author again. The last person he wanted to be stuck with was Yukina! He was still embarrassed by that kiss Yukina surprised him with. "Ah Kisa-san were you able to hand in my manuscript without any problems?" Yukina began to speak. "Yeah there was no problem! Thanks for putting in extra work I really appreciate it!" "That is great to hear! I am working on my story board for this month so we can have it completed before dead line. I added new character designs, would you mind taking a quick look?" Kisa signed that is the last thing he wanted, discussing work when he was off duty. "Sure, let's see them." The onyx hair man agreed. Another smile spread took over the young magaka face and he got up from his original seat and sat next to the elder. "This is the idea I had for a protagonist." Yukina started talking as he pulled out his phone and went into his pictures category.

"The designs seem to be good, the only concern I really have is how can you introduce them and how will people know he is the port-." A pair of warm lips crashed into Kisa's. Yukina held on to the onyx haired man's chin to avoid another head turn."Yuki-" Kisa moaned during the erotic kiss. THE SECOND TIME THE ELDER HAD BEEN TRICKED INTO KISSING THE YOUNGER ONE! FOOL ME ONCE SHAME ON YOU FOOL ME TWICE GOD I HATE YOU! Kisa thought to himself. As Yukina slipped his tongue in Kisa's warm cavern, a pair of hands pushed him away.

"I um… I have a meeting!" Kisa lied before getting up and making a run out of the door. "Kisa-san!" Yukina called out running after Kisa. "Please wait!"

-Bath room sex-

Onodera zipped up his pants before he was suddenly pushed against a wall. "Hey what do-." Onodera looked up into a pair of golden daggers. "Are you and that kid dating?" Takano asked bluntly. "What no!" Onodera raised his voice with furious blush take over his face. "Takano-san with all due respect my affairs are none of your business."

"Is that so?" Takano hissed and he shoved his hand into Onodera's pants grabbing onto the uke's penis. "Agh, let go!" Onodera moaned yet Takano took little to no effort in stopping. Each moan the cute brunette let out persuaded Takano to continue his attack on Onodera's lower half. "What can that kid do to you that I cant?" Takano whispered tightening his grip on Onodera's dick. "Anything you want me to do I can do it _better_." That word alone slipped off his tongue. "Be mine Ritsu." Takano whispered once again following with the brunettes 's ear being tongue fucked.

"Takaanoo." Onodera moaned leaning against the bathroom wall before releasing into Takano's strong hands. "That was way too quick." Takano smiled before licking his fingers. Onodera shook with the after effects of his orgasm and with fear. "Get away from me!" Onodera finally said coming to the realization of what just happened, even if he was still a little dazed. "Onodera!" Takano yelled out in his gravelly voice. Soon Onodera was out of the café with his pants unbuckled.

"Kisa-san! Pease wait!" Yukina begged trying to catch up to Kisa. "Just go away!" The elder yelled trying to get away from his author. Soon Kisa was out of breath. "Kisa-san!" Soon Yukina caught up to his editor. "Please hear me out!"

"I know what you are going to say and I am sorry but love **SOMEONE ELSE."** Kisa said in a serious tone. Yukina frowned. "**I don't care**." The younger of the two stated quiet boldly. "I don't care if I have to-." Soon a brown haired male came and ran into Yukina's strong arms. "Yukina please take me home." Onodera begged Yukina. Kisa looked at Onodera. "Ricchan what is wrong?" Onodera clung onto Yukina's clothing. "I….Takano…..he." Onodera just spilled those few little words before he and Yukina started walking to his apartment.

~Long trip to Onodera~

"Here is your apartment Onodera-san." Yukina smiled. "Please, can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Onodera begged. "Ugh sure?" Yukina said in a hesitant voice. Yukina walked Onodera to his bed before he was suddenly surprised with the smaller males action, having him pinned to the bed.

"Yukina I love you." The emerald eye male stared down at the prince.

End!

A/N: I am tired, so next scene I will add Onodera and Yukina sex, soon Yukina and Kisa. I will try to update when my teacher is not riding my ass.


	5. Onodera x Yukina

Previously IN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI! "Kisa!?" Takano yelled in rage. "DON'T DIE ON ME DAMN IT!" Onodera cried looking at Mino's closed eyes, "I AM PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!" Yukina's hands shook rapidly. "I don't know what wire to cut! This whole-." What this isn't the real story? What the hell **** this I quit! *Warning Grammar and Spelling issues as usual.*

Onodera attached his lips to Yukina's, slowly savoring the prince's taste. Yukina grabbed Onodera by his shoulders pushing him on his back, trying to avoid being pinned by the brunette. "Onodera-san stop this now!" Yukina used a stern voice that even surprised Onodera. "What is it? DO I HAVE TO DRESS UP AS KISA JUST FOR YOU TO LOVE ME!" Onodera yelled. "Its Kisa this, Kisa that! ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT IS FUCKING KISA,WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T?!" Slowly tears started to form in the corner of Onodera's emerald eyes. "Just why won't you love me?" Onodera whispered. "Onodera." Yukina said before leaning in and kissing the sobbing male on his forehead gently. "Some things are just hard for me to explain." Yukina started talking in a soft voice, getting off of his attacker. "I honestly do not know why but I have feelings for Kisa-san and only him." The brunette couldn't accept those words. Onodera wrapped his arms on Yukina, hugging him from the backside. "Please, can we at least…try?" The emerald eye man asked before he pecked Yukina's ear. "I don't think that is a goo-." Yukina's sentence was cut short due to a pair of lips colliding with his own. At this point the mangaka didn't push the editor away. The two men fell on the bed wrapping their arms around each other. Onodera slipped off Yukina's V-neck.

.Onodera.

I held on to Yukina with all my strength. He felt so good. My hands ended up entangled in his dirty blonde hair. I bit his bottom lip for entrance, which made him pull away. "Onodera-san maybe we shouldn't do this." He looked down, not able to look me in the eyes. "Just try." I whispered before unbuttoning his pants. _He's soft._ I took a hold of his manhood and slowly started moving my hand, _semi hard but that is not good enough_. I told myself before I started picking up the pace. "O-Onodera-san." Yukina moaned out my name. I smiled a little. _He said my name so that means he is enjoying ?_ I continued jerking off Yukina until he grabbed my hand. _Did I do something wrong?_ I questioned myself. "Onodera-san." He said with little breathe. I looked up at him. Before I knew it he pressed his lips to mine. After some time I slipped off my pants allowing my harden member freedom.

.Regular.

"Onodera-san, I am putting it in." Yukina announced before penetrating Ritsu's tight asshole. "Agh." Ritsu screamed in pain. "Yukin." Onodera choked out. "I will move slowly." The seme said. Yukina moved his hips slightly thrusting deeper and deeper into the man underneath him. "Please bear with the pain a little longer." Onodera bit his hand trying to prevent another moan from escaping. Yukina removed Onodera's hand and replaced it with his lips. The two tongues battled for dominance and Yukina won. After a few minutes of slow humping, Yukina was able to pick up the speed. The pain started to turn into pleasure. Soon Onodera reached his climaxed and came along with the 21 year old. The two men held each other, breathing at a rapid paste. "Y-Yukina, will you go out with me." Onodoera asked between breathe.

Kou bit his lip, he stilled wanted to be with Kisa but he couldn't reject the brunette after what they just did together.

"Okay." Yukina agreed. Onodera smiled holding **his** prince. Yukina was finally his.

Soon things went back to normal, hell week started all over again. ~Weeks later~

.Yukina.

"Yukina?" My editor called me back to reality. "I am sorry what?" I asked trying not to look in his beautiful eyes. "Did something happen? You been avoiding eye contact with me since I got here." Kisa stated. I smiled. "I don't know what you mean Kisa-san, I am perfectly normal. I kept my head down. I could feel Kisa's eyes staring at me. "If you say so." Kisa signed as he went back to editing my story board. Since I am dating Onodera I must not be tempted by Kisa-san but it was hard seeing he was just so alluring. Since I wasn't looking at Kisa-san I didn't notice that he reached over the coffee table and forced me to look at him, basically demanding me to give him my attention. I looked my editor in the eyes and realized he was just too adorable if I could I would just throw him in my bed and fuck his brains out. His black hair was tied back with a rubber band along with a pair of glasses that made him look serious. "Yukina, just because I am your editor doesn't mean I am not your friend." Kisa stated using the same line I used. "I. It is nothing." I blushed. "Kou you are a terrible liar." I trembled a little. Kisa rarely used my first name unless he was upset about my manuscript. This is bad. I slapped Kisa's hand away. "I am fine alright so stop asking me." I shouted. Kisa looked shocked for a moment. _Shit._ "I am sorry Kisa-san, I just." Kisa cut me off. "It is fine." He said with a little sadness in his voice. "I can just finish your manuscript in the office. Thank you for having me." Kisa stood up and walked to the genkan. [I speak a little Japanese] My body reacted to Kisa's movement and I end up pinning him to the door, grabbing both of his hands and raising them above his head to prevent future struggle. "KISA-SAN I LOVE YOU!" I yelled out, not caring if I woke my neighbors. "Kisa-san I love you so much! I have always loved you." I rested my head on his shoulders, taking in a sweet scent. "I know you are my editor! I know we promised to only be professional toward one another but I can't stop thinking about you! I just love you so much!" I spilt my heart out.

"Yuki." He spoke quietly. I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his thin waist tightly. Cool tears started running down my face. "I am sorry Shouta." Kisa patted my head as if I was a child. _I feel like a kid again._ "Please Shouta-san, Please come to love me as much as you love Takano-san." I spoke once more keeping a tight grip on my editor. Kisa was mine and mine alone.

'I am sorry Onodera-san but my heart only beats for Kisa.' I told myself remembering the conversation we had after we slept together. "Ki-Shouta-san, It is okay if you are uncertain about this right now but..I will do what ever I can to make you love me."

"I…I don't know if we should be together." Kisa muttered. I picked my head up are looked him in his dark brown eyes. "Why?" I questioned.

.Regular.

Kisa blushed. "You do not know anything about me. A real romance like the one you are trying to live is just bound to fail." Kisa turned his head to avoid Yukina's fearsome gaze. "THAT IS A LIE I WILL PROVE IT TO YOU!" Yukina slipped his hand underneath Shouta's shirt. "Yuki." Kisa moaned.

A/N: Alright so I was thinking I would only have a few parts in this then say end but I started to get fucked up ideas like what if Takano and Yukina got in a fight? What if THEY HAD A FOURSOME? WHAT IF ONODERA KILLED KISA AND DRESSED UP IN HIS CLOTHES TO GIAN YUKINA'S AFFECTION!

*Takano holds a gun to the authors head and pulls the trigger.* Wait wh-

Takano-End.

Me-X.X I will try to update tomorrow.

Takano- Bitch you have no choice.

Me- But I

Takano- BITCH NO CHOICE! ADD ME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR I WILL DELETE THIS WHOLE DAMN STORY!


	6. WTF

A/N: So lately I have been busy applying for scholarships and I

Takano- No stfu and write slave!

Me-Fine ..

.Takano.

I watched Onodera work, A stupid grin remained plastered on his face. _"What the hell has gotten into him?" _ I wondered. Is he thinking of me? Probably is. I reassured myself even though I knew I was lying to myself as well. As the work day continued I started to wonder where is that clingy Kisa? Maybe he is with Yukina. A grin spread across my face. _That would be perfect if they got together_. Kisa would finally dump me and Yukina would leave Onodera alone! I can have Ritsu all to myself. Another grin took over my face with the image of me taking full control of Onodera. The thought alone brought very graphic images into my head. _Damn I am a pervert. _

"Takano-san." A brunette called out my name. "What?" I called out in my usual tone. "I finished Fune's storyboard." He said. I looked down at the stack of papers he piled on my desk. Automatically I could tell there was an error.

"Panel 49 bubble 2 is crooked."

Onodera froze; I could tell I ruined his mood. He snatched the paper off of my desk and ran back to his. "Newbie." I whispered with a smile on my face.

"No it's impossible!" He kept muttering to himself. "At this rate I won't be able to see Yukina-kun." My grip on the red pen I was holding tightly; suddenly broke instantly, sending ink spattering across my clothes. "Yukina?!" The thought echoed in my head. "He is thinking about Yukina!?"

~Work ends at 4:00am~

I sat near a door on the train so I could be the first one out. It seems like every time I come on the train I see the same regular faces. Everyone always looks upset or tired. I can't blame them I could use a nap myself. Looking pass the grey crowd I couldn't help but to notice a brunette right across from me. I kept my eyes locked on him yet he did not acknowledge me staring right at him. _'Look this way.'_ I thought staring dead straight at my underling. Shortly after my mind manipulation game worked. The emerald eye man glanced up just to see me staring back at him. His pale skin turned cherry pink and his eyes darted down avoiding any eye contact he had with me in the first place. The whole train ride was quiet. Soon my stop came up. To my surprised Onodera raised from his seat as well. 'He must live close. Time to make my move.' I felt a devious smile spread across my face.

"Onodera." I called out. He jumped a little when he heard my voice; he slowly turned his head to look at me. "Good morning Takano-kun." He said in a shaky tone. "I need Fune's story board now." Onodera scrambled through his bag, looking for what I assumed to be his overdue story board. "I have it with me but I did not complete the editing process if you could give me another-." "There is no time for that. Where do you live?" "Um I live 10 minutes from here but why is tha-." Again I cut him off. "Just take me to your apartment we can complete your half ass work there." I snorted. "HALF ASSED?!" He yelled. "I DO MY WORK TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITIES! EVERYTIME I ASK FOR YOUR HELP YOU GIVE ME THE DAMN RUN AROUND!" I chuckled. 'He is so cute.' I followed Onodera to his apartment. My eyes widen, we were living in the same apartment complex. "You live here?" I asked curiously trying to see if I guessed right. "Yes, I moved here a month ago why?" This must but fate! I told myself. "Just wondering." I lied. We entered Onodera's apartment and my first reaction was. "Your apartment is a mess." I said bluntly. "I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO CLEAN BECAUSE OF THE WEIRD HOURS AT WORK!" He yelled trying to defend himself. We cleaned a spot off on a table so we could get to work. Dishes were piling up in the sink, dirty laundry and boxes full of books. "What man can live like this?"

~Regular P.O.V~

Takano and Ritsu continued editing Fune's story board together. A few times Onodera glanced at the clock, as if he was waiting for someone. In no time Takano and Onodera finished. "Thank you again Takano-san you can leave now." Onodera smiled.

.Takano.

Onodera smiled at me, I couldn't hold back anymore. I pinned the smaller male against the walls of his apartment capturing his lips. "Takano!" He grasped between breaths. I shut him by jamming my tongue down his throat. His hands came up to my chest, trying to push me away. It didn't work. He felt so warm, he smelt so good and his little whimpers were such a turn on. My hands started traveling downwards unbuttoning his slacks. "Stop!" He cried out. Being rebellious I slowly traced my fingers down his belly button, out lining his cock through his underwear with my middle finger, teasing the head slightly. He continued to moan. 'Why does he get to have all the pleasure?' I smirked before pulling down my own pants fishing out my manhood. "Here feel mine." I grabbed his hand and lowered it to my throbbing cock. He slowly wrapped his hand around mine and started pumping up and down.

~Regular~

The two men continued to grind against each other until Onodera collapsed into Takano's arms for support. Takano grinned knowing he might have won Onodera's affection until he was pushed back by the crying brunette. "Get out!" Onodera shouted with tears in his eyes. He unlocked his apartment door and pulled it out. "Now!" He ordered.

[Okay so you decide what happens next]

[**A**]Yukina stood behind the door looking surprised at the crying Onodera and the onyx haired man on the floor. "Yukina-kun." Onodera whispered before grasping onto the strong male. "Onodera-kun what is the matter." Onodera cried in Yukina's shoulder, tightening his grip on the young mangaka. Takano stood up zipping his pants back up. "You bastard what did you do to him?!" Yukina yelled holding on to a crying Onodera. "I didn't do anything he didn't want." Takano lied before pulling his coat up. In raged, Yukina let go of Onodera and grabbed Takano by the collar of his shirt slamming him against the hard wall. "Onodera did he rape you!" Yukina yelled, giving Takano the deadliest glare he could muscle up. Before Onodera could answer Takano punched Yukina in his perfect face. "How dare you accuse me of something like that!" Takano yelled. Yukina whipped blood from his mouth before tackling Takano into a nearby coffee table that broke due to their combined weight. Yukina got his revenge when he punched Takano in the face, breaking his nose. The older male rammed his foot into the younger one's stomach kicking him off. Taking advantage of the younger ones dismount, Takano grabbed a hold of Yukina's arm and twisted it to a point of breaking. Yukina howled in pain holding is dislocated arm. Takano stood up trying to catch his breath. Yukina pulled himself together and swipe kicking Takano, causing him to break his leg. Onodera panicked, grabbing his flip phone and dialing 911 emergency to pick up the two wounded men. "This is all my fault!" Onodera bit his nails while the two men laid on the floor grabbing their broken limbs.

[_**B**_]"Ricchan I wanted to return your book, sorry I couldn't give it to you at the office." Kisa laughed before he saw his boyfriend and his acquaintance together, with their dicks out. Kisa froze for a few minutes trying to register what had happened before he arrived. Takano pulled his coat on and zipped it pants up, leaving Kisa thumb struck. Instinctively Kisa followed Takano leaving Onodera's book on the floor. "Takano what happened back there?" Kisa asked, not wanting to believe his eyes. "Nothing." Takano simply lied. "Takano! Don't lie to me what happened back there?!" Kisa raised his voice.

"Nothing happened Kisa now drop it!" Kisa frowned. "TAKANO YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND WHY ARE YOU WITH ONODERA?" Kisa shouted. "I said it was NOTH-!" Kisa slapped Takano a crossed his face leaving a red mark on his cheek. "I AM DONE WITH YOU MASUME!" Kisa finally said. "I took the abuse, I given up 3 years of my life to be with you and yet you repay me with trying to fuck my friend?! We are over!" Kisa walked ahead leaving Takano in shock. Tears fell down from Kisa's eyes. 'Good bye Masamune.'

"Mr. Kisa?" A stranger called out. Kisa looked up to see a tall man staring at me. "Kisa-san what is the matter you are crying again." The stranger pointed out. Kisa whipped his eyes. "I am fine Yukina. Wait what are you doing here?" Kisa asked. "I had to return Onodera-san's book." Yukina lied. "You don't have a book in your hands." Kisa stated the obvious. "Oh I forgot to bring it."

"That makes no." "Would you like to go get drinks with me?" Yukina smiled. Kisa hesitated before he nodded. The two men walked to a local café. After a few shots of sake a brand new Kisa came out. "God this is a shitty way to spend a birthday." Kisa muttered before taking another gulp of his drink. "You are a Scorpio?" Yukina asked. #Fun fact it is state Kisa is really a Pisces and a Virgo and Pisces relationship is compatible# "Yeah, I am 30 years old." Kisa muttered into his drink. "Apparently I am not good enough for that jack ass Takano." Kisa whispered. "What do you mean?" Yukina asked. "He wants Onodera more than me so we broke up I am fine though it's not like I need him anymore anyways." Kisa played with his glass. That's all Yukina needed to hear before grabbing the birthday boy pulling him out of the bar and racing to his apartment. "Damn it Yukina! Where are we going! Let go!"

End.

Alright it is 3:34 and I have class in 5 hours. So please tell me which idea you like better! I am sorry for grammar and spelling errors and thank you guys for the support I read each and every one of my reviews ^^. Sorry I had to rush I am really sleepy. I wrote this while listening to girl fight DONT JUDGE ME!


End file.
